


I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

by MeJacinta



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dick and Kory FINALLY Talk, F/M, Kory tells Dick she's a princess, Post Season 2, Romance, Tamaran, Two Chapters, dickkory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeJacinta/pseuds/MeJacinta
Summary: 'The last time Kory and he had talked, like really talked, it was to find out that she was not from this planet; and that her primary mission on Earth had been to ‘kill’ Rachel.'ORKory finally tells Dick who she was in her past life.Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's 'I Really Like You'
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. I Need to Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to see Dick and Kory address their personal issues with each other in Season 2 but that hope fell with how the finale was handled :) Still salty about it, but that's what fanfics are for, right?
> 
> Here Dick finally TALKS with Kory, and no one interrupts them.

When Dick awoke, the Tower was still asleep; nothing except the hum of the heating system making a stir.

So when he sauntered into the kitchen area, in full training attire, he was surprised to find Kory there.

She had her robed back to him as she stared into empty space, and her fingers were curled loosely around a cup of coffee on the marble island.

For several moments, Dick just stood there. Should he proceed into the kitchen area? Or should he back out for later? It was 4.37 in the morning anyway. Too early for even him to be up and training.

Besides, Kory needed space. Or at least he told himself that.

Dick had not plucked the courage to face her since Donna’s funeral, but the need to talk still burned in his chest; crowded his mind till it became impossible to think of anything else.

Kory’s sleek curls bounced as she whirled around, her hand to her heart, and suddenly Dick was melting. Under the full power of her blazing, green-eyed gaze he stood no chance of escape.

“You gave me a fright!”

“I didn’t mean to…” Dick trailed off, his eyes doing an unprecedented sweep down Kory’s frame. He spotted something lacy—a dark purple shade—beneath her robe; and now he felt like a jerk for noticing. “I’m sorry,” he swallowed.

“Can I get you anything?” Kory offered, oblivious. Also probably preoccupied.

“A coffee’s fine.”

Quietly, Dick observed Kory fetch a mug from the utensil cupboard. By the time she was tipping the coffee pot over his mug, though, some courage had finally returned to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

It was stupid, he knew. They had been all but fine lately and Kory, specifically, had been worse off.

Dawn had told him: how Kory had lost her powers, how she seemed abnormally closed off as if she were hiding a confidential report from state intelligence or something.

But Dick did not need to be told. He knew Kory’s body well, and it could tell him no lies: the lag in how Kory moved, her diverting of eye contact when he looked her way, the not-really-there smiles she flashed in the presence of others just to keep their concern at bay. Everything was wrong with her, and he thought he knew why.

“Kory,” something lead-heavy dropped on Dick’s stomach as he locked eye contact with her, “the disappearing act I pulled on you, Rachel and Gar—”

“Dick, don’t,” Kory cut in with a sigh.

But Dick was not about to let his only chance go. “No, I’ve been an asshole. I’d have said I have Bruce to blame but it’s really all me.”

The silence on Kory’s end stretched for several, anguished seconds; and the suspense of what that meant drove Dick crazy. So when a smile curved into her right cheek, he became confused.

“Someone ever told you, Grayson,” Kory said, “how you beat yourself up too much?”

She cast his coffee and hers aside, ready for him as he was trying to be for her. Their talk was long overdue after all, but Dick guessed with a tower full of broken links and grieving members it had been easier to ignore Kory—if just to avoid the big ‘I-told-you-so’ she would give him.

“I’ve caused all this,” Dick insisted.

“And I’m over it, but it’s not you, Dick.”

“So what is it?” Dick was desperate to know, because being left off the hook did not matter more than doing what…all…it took to bring that sunny smile back to Kory Ander’s face.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” Kory exhaled. “I don’t think it can wait any longer.”

Dick shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping that along with them, his nerves would follow: hidden from Kory’s view.

The last time Kory and he had talked, like really talked, it was to find out that she was not from this planet; and that her primary mission on Earth had been to ‘kill’ Rachel.

Kory exhaled so hard that air hissed through her nostrils. Slowly, while she twisted an imaginary ring around her jewelry-free finger, she began: “You’ve figured out what you’re going to be. So it’s only fair I tell you who I am.” She stopped to fully take Dick in, and never had he felt more scared and uncertain than he was there. “What I was before all of this.”

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. I'M A PRINCESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kory goes through with telling Dick the truth, but how will Dick react?
> 
> Multi-POV, Smut and angstier than Dick Grayson on a rainy day:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was General Audience but i'm gonna warn beforehand the Dickkory scene here could be found rather PG. I'll change the settings soon.

CHAPTER 2: I’M A PRINCESS

“I’m a princess.” Kory wanted to cry but also to laugh. Sometimes, she could not believe even herself and this was one of those moments. “I know this sounds crazy,” she told Dick, “but I’m not fucking with you. Back on Tamaran I’m what they call royalty.” She paused, bracing herself for the worst part. “I was anyway.”

She waited and waited. That Dick Grayson would appear as moved as a boulder planted in the ground when she broke the news to him came as no surprise to her. A normal reaction, she told herself, but, funny enough, that did not make things any better.

The solid lines on his angular face, the unsmiling but unassuming manner to it, was reminiscent of the Tamaranean warriors she had seen in her past; and then she was suddenly thinking of how Faddei, if he had been alive, would have hated Dick for being better—more stoic than him.

Poor Faddei.

Why?

Kory swallowed fire, ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked at Dick. “That’s because my elder sister stole my right to the throne,” she said. “Killed everyone I loved. Every line of defense I had.”

“You couldn’t just…talk it out?” Dick asked, baffled. It was the first sign of emotion he had let slip through his façade, and Kory immediately understood why: family was messed up for him—just not this much.

That only brought the anger back, raw and hot in the core of Kory’s chest. “She blew up my ship!” she snapped. “We can’t possibly meet and talk as you say.”

“Oh,” Dick croaked, his eyes dropping to the cup of coffee next to her on the kitchen island.

Already, Kory felt like shit. The man had walls—yes—conveniently built around him to shelter him from the loss and grief he had suffered for nearly all his childhood. And although he was not showing it, Kory could bet the news she had broken to him was more than he could cope with-- especially after having just lost Donna.

“Dick, I’m sorry.”

“No, I get you.” Dick shrugged. “Bruce and I, remember? It’s not pleasant feuding, especially if it’s with your actual family.”

“My family is here,” Kory straight out said it, as fiercely as she could.

And to her surprise, Dick Grayson seemed taken aback. She had never known him as one to be so deeply…‘affected’. Obviously, he ‘could’ be affected—Kory already had their first night together at that off-road motel as enough evidence.

No, it was just that after those last three months apart, and then the whole mess with Deathstroke, it was hard to fathom that Dick cared at all about her, the way she did about him.

“Yeah,” Dick said, a breathless edge to his voice, “it is.”

The sudden awareness that Dick saw her as his true family lifted a weight from Kory’s chest, and slowly her feet took her closer to him. Just close, but not too close.

Dick parted his lips but said nothing, something weighing on his mind.

Did he want to kiss her, Kory wondered, as much as she was dying to kiss him?

“Yeah,” Dick repeated, soberly this time. “But you can’t be at peace here with that cloud hanging over your head. You have to face your sister, Kory.”

True, that was. Kory herself had taught Dick that. ‘If you don’t unbury whatever’s going on, you’re gonna explode,’ she had once told him. And had they not agreed to figure themselves out?

“It won’t be easy,” Kory fussed nonetheless.

“It never is.”

Suddenly, Dick’s hand was skidding over the sensitive surface of Kory’s, closing fully around it in a warm, firm grasp. She glanced up into his soft, brown eyes, stunned.

“But you’ve got us, Kory,” he said. “Gar, Rachel, me—Titans. We’ll always have your back.”

But was Kory willing to pay Dick, Gar and Rachel as the price for a familial spat that did not involve them at all? The very thought had been niggling at her nerves ever since her powers left her. Blackfire would probably burn her to a pile of ash upon meeting, so what of ‘less experienced’ and human vigilantes like Dick, Rachel and Gar?

Slowly, Kory pulled her hand from Dick’s. “Blackfire wants a war.”

“Loss is inevitable,” said Dick, in that irritating sage-ish tone he had taken up lately. “But the last thing you need to worry about is us,” he added, the corner of his mouth cocking up.

Adorable—even in shitty times. Kory could not help herself. “I know, I know.” She made sure to quote Dick’s last training speech with a roll of her eyes. “Evil can only prevail for as long as we allow it to….blah, blah, blah.”

Dick’s face cracked open. “Remember that.”

“I’m not ready for high tea and florid speeches,” Kory laughed that part off, hoping that she would not choke at the glaring fact that: “Dick, you’ve thought about it haven’t you? Once I become queen, I can’t be here anymore.” 

It had been weighing on her mind a long time, and now that it was finally out it felt like a humongous rock had been removed from the space in her chest.

Dick was staring when she came to, something in his eyes far gone, but instead he smirked. “I didn’t know you wanted to stay that bad.”

“How do I put it?” Kory took a moment to think. “Koriand’r the Princess came here with far less than what Kory Anders now has. Going back to Tamaran will be like attending a cancelled concert.”

Dick huffed a laugh through his nostrils, something Kory observed he did a lot around her when his nerves were out of line. “You can’t know what is or isn’t,” he quoted, some rubbish from an Aikido book Kory had ignored for days, “unless you try it, Kory. You know that. Surely.”

“Another nugget of wisdom I don’t need,” Kory quipped, but she would be lying if she said it did not turn her on. This new Dick Grayson had made greater strides than the one she had first met would ever dream of achieving.

A meaningful look finally settled upon Dick’s angular features. He was being serious now.

“I need you, Kory.”

The confession had been a long time coming but it still startled Kory anyway, so much so that she lost her capability to move even as Dick drew closer, her face his only focus.  
The man she knew before Nightwing was adorably broken but afraid; afraid to talk, to feel, to touch.

The one basking in the charged space between them now, however, was deliberate and determined; more human, more…sensual.

Kory granted Dick his wish, and was first to touch; sliding her hand over the curve of his broad shoulder to twist the hairs in the back of his head with her fingers.

As he let out a groan, eyes threatening to fall shut at her touch, she brought her lips to his, brushing gently before letting her control slip. Before Dick just downright mauled her mouth the way she had been begging he do. Before one foot stumbled over another and he hoisted her up onto the kitchen island.  
…………….

“Shit!” Dick hissed, before clasping Kory by the waist to bring her down. In his rush to consume and be consumed, he had accidentally knocked down one cup of coffee, and the stuff had scolded his right hand before seeping into Kory’s robe. “You hurt?”

“’M fine,” Kory grunted. She sounded high and her robe made no sound as it landed onto the floor.

Dick could not have asked for anything more in the world. He rammed Kory against the wall, digging his fingers into her tender flesh, fondling the lace trimmings of her deep-purple underwear.

“You sure?” he whispered, knees nearly buckling with the intense vice-like grip of Kory’s legs around him.

He could not decide where to take his mouth next. All those three months apart, this had been the only thing he had dreamed of. So much so that now that Kory was in front of him, half-naked, her emerald-ish eyes as wild and mad as he was for her, he had not a single clue of what to do.

Kory’s smirk cut wide and deep into her cheek. “Let’s go to your room,” she crooned.

Something like electricity shot up Dick’s spine. An invitation from a beautiful woman was an ego-puffer, but the same coming from an alien princess with a heart of gold and the grip of steel was something out of this world entirely. He could not describe how he was feeling.

“I have to train,” he insisted, only to tease.

Kory wriggled her full breasts, encased in a dainty, floral purple bra. “We’re training pretty well right now.”

“I wanna take my time with you, Princess,” Dick whispered, though meaning every word. 

Through the heated passion clouding his brain, he could still piece together what he wanted more than naked Kory was a Kory who he could wake up to for more mornings than he had with his parents; a Kory that he could share laughter with for more moments than he did with Rachel and Gar, and the rest of the team; a Kory that would give him more insights than Bruce had dispensed since his childhood to now.

“Well,” Kory leaned in to kiss playfully, rousing Dick from his stupor. “I’ll make it feel like three months if you come.”

Warmth bubbled and welled in Dick’s chest. How Kory did it, he would never know. She was a force so mesmerizing at times, a power that many before him had not stood a chance at escaping; but it was reassuring to know that for him and Kory, the feelings were mutual. Undeniable.

“The kids will be up by then,” Dick relented, dropping his bluff.

But Kory had already pieced things together, it seemed. Her smile grew wider, slyer. “You weren’t going to train, were you, Grayson?”

Dick drew a line along the strap of Kory’s bra with his eyes, his body aching—craving—with anticipation he feared he would not hold back any longer. “And you weren’t exactly up for coffee,” he concluded.

“Maybe I wasn’t,” Kory admitted.

Damn, Dick thought. Now he really could not himself even if he tried.

“The broken cup!” Kory yelped, as he swept her off her feet, hauling her in his arms, ready to leave.

“Fuck the dishes,” Dick heard himself say. Beyond the ragged breaths between him and Kory and the loud pounding of his own heart, he could hear no sense; no written rule or obligation—not even the ones he laid down himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! THIS IS ALL WE NEEDED TO SEE IN TITANS SEASON 2, TITANS PRODUCERS--THANK YOU! I'm gonna crawl back in my hole and weep till Season 3 teases come out now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, rant with me about Titans Season 2. Comment, like, kudos if you can :)


End file.
